Numerous image display devices are now being widely employed to deliver information electronically and visually and usually with color coded information. Most vivid examples of such display devices can be television receivers, personal computers and mobile devices.
Most commonly, such color coded information is mostly observed in mobile devices that today have penetrated all barriers and boundaries and today exist in hands of every other person. Looking at current market trends the smart phones usage has been increased tremendously. Particularly these smart phones provide most of its elaborate representations in color coded format especially when people leverage plethora of its embedded applications including internet, maps, applications, games and the like.
Along with the available useful features, these smart phones and advanced electronic display devices are plagued with few limitations, more significantly referencing to speedy discharge of battery. There could be many possible reasons and well reasoned arguments for this quick discharge, like GPRS usage, GPS connectivity, auto synchronization with mail box, live wallpapers, etc.
Yet other most impairing effect is on individuals experiencing some form of color blindness which renders their overall color perceptive ability deficient. Though more specifically “color blindness” refers to a condition wherein the person is visually impaired from perceiving a specific color and is only able to see shades of black and white; for the purposes of the present invention, reference is made to “partially color blind” individuals, wherein a person has, nevertheless, a deficient color perceptive ability as compared to someone with normal vision. Thus “users” of the present invention are considered to have partial color deficient vision, and not those who have completely lost the ability to distinguish certain colors. In partial color blindness one of the three basic color mechanism or cone pigment is either absent or non functioning or altered in its spectral sensitivity.
Color vision deficiency is present in a percentage of the human population, who are not able to distinguish between certain color set. Considering the fact that partial color blind people are not able to appreciate few colors and these bright colors also being responsible for quick discharge of battery from display devices, it is obvious not to show those colors to the respective user, as this will also, eventually assist in saving considerable amount of power of display devices.
There exists some solutions in the prior art, which discuss the approach of remapping the specific color information from one color space to other, either white or black; however this has occasionally resulted in a distorted image or display. The technique is though suited aptly for pie charts or dashboards, but graphics. Moreover, the prior art do not consider how much power the new pixel values will consume.
What are needed therefore are a method and a system that is capable of providing “of-relevant” color information to the color blind user and at the same time improvising power consumption rate of the display devices.